Black heart
by Eris Vendetta
Summary: She needed a demon's heart. He needed a witch's. But neither of them would budge to each other's demands. Hence, they will wait, until one of them gives in.


"Give me your heart, _demon_." she breathed out the words carefully, her eyes keeping watch on the demon that was trapped within the magic circle that she had conjured up to prevent him from getting away.

In response to the demand, the demon tapped the air before him with one sharp finger to test out the boundaries of the magic circle. The air sizzled at his touch, sending his finger in flames as it burned anything that would touch.

Rey watched the demon laugh; flicking his forked tongue and blew the fire away from his burning finger like a lit candle before he tucked a strand of his black hair behind his pointed ear. He stared right back at her with a cocky grin crossing his face, showing his fanged mouth. Against the bitter cold of the winter evening, he wore nothing but his pants and his metal braces and armbands, leaving his torso bare and out in the open for her to see. The air around his pale skin sizzled with the abnormal heat that he emanated; the tiny snowflakes that would drift close would dissolve into the air that made a light layer of mist around him.

 _Damn she couldn't stop staring at him._

She couldn't stop her eyes from travelling down from his face to the expanse of his body, perfectly ripped and dotted with moles that created constellations on his skin, connected together by the white lines of his scars that crisscrossed all over his body. Her eyes drifted back up to his face, watching how his throat bob up and down when he gulped and how those full lips of his was now smirking widely, She wondered what would it be like to kiss those lips, to be engulfed in a fiery frenzy with his large powerful hands gripping her body close to his, slowly feeling her melt against him like the snowflakes as his hands would run farther down—

"Are you done with your assessment?" His sultry voice, deep and rumbling with mirth, pulled her away from her treacherous thoughts. She could feel her eyes bulge out as she realized that he had caught her staring right at him, the obvious blush on her face betraying her thoughts to him.

Damn it! She needed that heart fast or else she'll loose her shit lusting after every hot creature that she would come upon.

"Just give me your heart demon and I'll release you." she said as coldly as she could, however she was already melting underneath his gaze. His smile widening.

"I believe that's the first time I have encountered a confession of love in that manner."

"What?!" she blurted out, her face heating up more than ever.

"That was not a- I'll have you know-" she stumbled with her words, her cool composure breaking at the sudden notion from him. But he had only laughed at her flustered state.

 _How dare he?! Conceited bastard!_ Does he think that because he was unbearably handsome and that he made her heart flop idiotically means that he could easily manipulate her?

 _But he does indeed have a great body and handsome features._ Whispered that dark voice in her mind.

 _Shut up! Shut up!_

Rey shoved that thought away and waved her wand in the air, making the magic circle that she had around the demon smaller till it almost touched him. She may have the hots for him but it didnt mean that she would let herself be swayed. If she'll endure it, she can push through and get this demon's heart without letting herself look like an utter idiot gaping at him.

"It was no confession," she barked back at the smiling demon who had only regarded his current state with a roll of his eyes.

"Well forgive me," he drawled, grazing his eyes around him and the now smaller circle that surrounded him, a yawn escaping his lips.

"But I cannot possibly give my heart to you."

Her blush had finally receded and her fury had taken over her. Glad for the shift in her mood, Rey scrunch her brows and tried to process his answer. Demons had cold hard hearts, never beating and unnecessary. Something that they can still live without. So why in the hell was he declining her demand?

"You have no need for it, why keep it?" She asked, genuinely curious but still furious of him. Again the demon rolled his eyes and chuckled, infuriating her even more.

"I need it." He replied. His forked tongue flicking out and wetting his lower lip that now glistened with his saliva. Rey gulped down a lump that formed in her throat at the sight of those kissable lips that were now suddenly so tempting.

 _'Just a little more. Please just a bit more or else I swear to the Gods I'll kill this demon right here right now!'_

"Liar! You demons have no use for a heart. A lot of you are willing to get rid of such a useless thing."

"Like I said, I need it." He coolly replied. "I'm curious as to what you need it for. After all, you have mentioned that it is useless."

Rey froze up for a second. Her thoughts already churning as she tried to think, she didnt have to explain her to him. He didnt have to know why she needed his heart. She just needs to get it from him one way or another. Apparently her mouth wasn't listening to her brain.

"I need it for a spell." At the answer, the demon cocked an eyebrow at her, regarding her with a look. Realizing that she had just answered him, she flushed scarlet in embarrassment again.

"T-That's all I can say to you! And I don't have to explain myself more. Now, if you don't give your heart to me then I will keep you locked up in there till you do!"

"Scary." he snorted and to her surprise, he touched the border of the magic circle with his palm wide open, a sizzling sound resonated in the air.

"However," he added as he held out his other hand and touched the same spot where his other hand was burning, grasping at it with both hands like he was about to rip something apart.

Rey's eyes widened.

He was indeed.

"Demons can only be burned with hellfire so this meager fire barricade of yours does not affect me the slightest." The demon said before he ripped open a hole in the barrier. When he pulled it even more, the magic circle broke at the strain and had completely dissipated in flames before Rey's bewildered eyes and landed on the soft snow under their feet in black soot.

"There." he said as he clapped his hands together to dust off the ash that clung to his skin. From the ashen stained snow, he raised his steely gaze to her, his iris flicking from red to yellow then to a soft honey brown in two blinks.

Rey was now vaguely aware of how he emanated power. Dripping the energy like he didnt need it.

"Now," he said, his tone dropping down menacingly as he took one step forward closer to her. Rey stood frozen on her face, watching how the demon loomed a feet taller than her. Rey had to tilt her head up just to meet his gaze, but he wasn't staring into her eyes. His eyes were hungrily raking her body from top to bottom that made her shiver.

"Give me your heart, _witch_ ."


End file.
